InuYasha's Lovely Halloween
by DevilBoxers
Summary: Ever since he was a young pup, he hated Halloween, yet she gave him a reason to love it now. KagXxInu


A/n: A little romantic thing… as well as a hint of Halloween! I hope you like. I haven't actually written this pairing before. Well, maybe once, when I was a lil kid…But, tell me how bad it sucks, or how good it sucks, JUST TELL ME...:D

Disclaimer: … I don't own any of the characters…

* * *

InuYasha jumped from tree to tree, looking for his woman. He was a little freaked out today, where ever he went his honey glaze eyes would scan his surroundings, almost as if he suffered from paranoia. It was Halloween, but to him, it was The Day of the Dead. He _really_ didn't want to have to kill decomposing people rising from the dead, it was disrespectful, and even he had _some _morals. If he had to kill them, he would, but he would prefer _not_ to.

His woman had told him things were going to be a little different today, she didn't say how though, and that was a problem to InuYasha. She said that little children would be running around dressed up as different demons, princess, princes, and such.

When he was a little boy, he never participated in the activities that revolved around this day. He was hated by humans and demons alike. As well as, his mother never wanted him to participate, she didn't want to see her little boy run crying to her, saying how the other little children treated him. So, having no reason to _actually_ enjoy this so-called holiday, he preferred to hide out in a tree, or somewhere where no one could find him.

However, as luck would have it, he fell in love. The love of his life happened to _love _this day, and didn't care if InuYasha hated it.

InuYasha, since he never had anything to do with this day, didn't know that the dead don't actually rise out of their graves. He was dead set on finding his love, and protecting her from the non-existent walking dead people.

When he finally found her, he almost had a heart attack. She was standing in the middle of a clearing, with several village children dressed up as demons. The thing that almost caused him a heart attack was that she was dressed like a walking dead person. He cautiously approached her, not entirely sure if it was really her, he didn't want the love of his life to be dead, and walking.

He approached her finally, and she spun around so fast her hair whipped him in the face. Instantly her smell reached him and he knew that it was a 'costume' though he had no idea what one was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, InuYasha! I didn't know you were that close!" she laughed at little bit at the grumpy look on his face.

"Feh, whatever…" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, behave, or I'll put the rosary on you!"

His ears flattened against his head, "No, you wouldn't dare!" though he knew she wouldn't.

"I will! Now go to the village and help Miroku with the decorations, you know he can't do it all! Poor guy doesn't get much sleep with being married to a pregnant Sango!" she smacked his arm gently and turned back to the children.

InuYasha grumpily slouched and jumped to the village. He wasn't so sure he would like today. After all, things didn't seem to be going according to his plan, not one bit. He was hoping to hide away with his woman, ask her to be his wife and mate, and then they would make love all night. He sighed and resigned himself to helping the still perverted monk.

* * *

Several Hours Later

* * *

InuYasha stood next to Miroku, admiring his work. The village was fully decorated in the colors black and orange; every hut had something on it, representing Halloween. By now, InuYasha was more freaked out about the day. Miroku had told him a story that Kagome had told him. After hearing it, he was more than sorely tempted to find a place and hide away for a good week or two.

The story Miroku told him involved the walking dead. He called them Zombies. They were decomposing people, with only the whites of their eyes, blood dripping from their mouths, from their latest meal. They walked around aimlessly, some with their arms reaching out, and a majority of them saying "_Brainsss, brainsss,"_ from what Miroku told him, they ate the living people's brains, demons and humans alike. Afterwards the victim would turn into a zombie as well. He even mentioned that they didn't have a decomposing smell; they smelled like they did when they were alive.

InuYasha shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. He looked up, and saw the love of his life, walk exactly like a zombie, several of the villagers were doing the same. He looked to his side and realized Miroku wasn't there, that he had taken off running. InuYasha didn't know what to do; he didn't want to kill her, or the villagers. So he settled for giving in, and let the "zombies" come for him, he just hoped it wasn't painful. He stood there, each second ticked by slowly, and he saw his life flashing before his eyes, and each step the zombies dragged on, he sweat just a bit more.

The zombies were upon him in several minutes, the love of his life in the lead. Her dead unseeing eyes turned to look at him. Suddenly, he saw her chocolate brown eyes laughing at him. He blinked, once, twice, and three times. Everyone was looking at him, like they had just dressed up.

"Oh, InuYasha! That was so priceless. I'm sorry, but I _had_ to scare you. I had Miroku tell you the fabled zombie story!"

He growled low in his throat, "You _**tricked**_ me?"

"Yup, we all did!" she moved her arm to include all the villagers.

"But, why?" he was confused.

"Well, cause, you have never celebrated Halloween, wanted to give you a taste of it!" she flung herself into his arms and gave him a bear hug and a small peck on the cheek, "You'll live… geeze."  
"For doing that to me, I think I will punish you, koi," he grabbed her around the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder and took off running with her.

"Hey!! No fair, put me down this instant!" however, InuYasha ignored her command.

Finally they reached a little creek; it was silent, except for the slow trickling of the water against rocks. Gently he set her down on her own two feet.

"What was that for?!"

"Oh just shut up will ya!"

"InuYasha!"

His ears flattened against his head, for the second time that day, "Its just, I don't think I'll have the courage to do this, if it goes on any longer."

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, "Who is she InuYasha?"

He looked a little confused for a second, and then understanding dawn on him, "Koi, that's not it."

"Then what is it?!!!" she screeched at him.

"Will you be my mate," it just burst from his lips, he was wanting to ask a little more gracefully.

She stared wide eyed at him, "OH YES! I WILL!" She flung herself into his arms again and kissed his lips full on.

"Good. Glad ya saw it my way!" he kissed her back, even though she was still wearing the creepy paint from her costume.

"Oh, I love you InuYasha!"

"I love you too, Kagome," he softly whispered, before they tumbled to the soft ground together.


End file.
